empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Orguteth
Orguteth (Kepler-315) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 4447 ly System security rating 1/5 System civilian population 12,887 Number of assigned police squadrons: 2 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 0 System jump gate coordinates 79046853 Ascension 19 52 05 Declination +43 21 48 Stars in system (single-star system) Kepler-315, 0.8 solar masses, 1.0 solar radii, metallicity -0.4 Fe/H, spectral class G2 Non-CHZ planets Orguteth 1, unknown Earth masses, 3.8 Earth radii, orbital period 96.1 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 411.2 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Orguteth 1 b, 1.05 Earth masses, 0.99 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 412 K, uninhabited Orguteth 1 c, 1.03 Earth masses, 1.0 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 410 K, uninhabited Orguteth 1 d, 1.0 Earth masses, 0.99 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 406 K, uninhabited Orguteth 1 e, 0.96 Earth masses, 0.94 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 409 K, uninhabited CHZ planets Orguteth 2, unknown Earth masses, 4.1 Earth radii, orbital period 265.47 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 293 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Orguteth 2 b, 1.14 Earth masses, 1.05 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 290 K, population 12,149 Orguteth 2 c, 0.9 Earth masses, 0.95 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 287 K, population 14 Orguteth 2 d, 0.85 Earth masses, 0.94 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 289 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.3 AU System Details Orguteth was only colonized in the last few years, and the system is already more productive than some systems with a much larger population. Gas mining is the major business in Orguteth, with several million tons of gas being exported each year. This system is the hiding place of many very lucky criminals, who have managed to get out this far into the Kepler Sector without being caught by the police or by Andolian bounty hunters. Because of this, Orguteth is a very unsafe system, and the situation is not helped by the fact that there are only 2 police squadrons assigned to the system's defense force. Many slavers come to this system to catch unwary traders; as both slavers and pirates are in the UEO, the pirates have an agreement with the slavers to usually leave the traders in this system alone, letting the slavers get them instead. The government in Orguteth is more realistic than usual for the AIS political class, but they get no support for their plans from other systems. The Protectorate is expected to make an offer to Orguteth to join them next year, as well as immediate support for the ambitious plans of the governor, Andrew Newman, to vastly improve the system's defense force and security systems. If you come to this system, you should have a very powerful ship (Glazov, Firewing, Eliminator, Astral Wing, Explorer Mk2) with plenty of escorts. Above all, if you are caught up in a fight here, don’t eject! If you are outmatched, retreat immediately and send a general distress call; it will always help you in an unjust fight. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Mining Hubs